


Lake Powell Here We Come

by PattRose



Category: The Sentinel
Genre: Ficlet, M/M, Moonridge 2013, Romance, Sappy, Vacation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-05
Updated: 2013-11-05
Packaged: 2017-12-31 06:03:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,505
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1028127
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PattRose/pseuds/PattRose
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Blair wins a trip for two to Lake Powell, Arizona.  There is fun had both both men.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lake Powell Here We Come

[ ](http://s71.photobucket.com/user/PattRose1/media/powellcover1_zps5f860220.jpg.html)

Lake Powell Here We Come  
By Patt

**For Marj: Ficlet Winner  
Word Count: 1506 **

Blair and Jim were listening to the radio in the truck when the DJ came on and asked, “Who would like to go to Lake Powell, Arizona? If you’re interested, call 555-2301 and the fifth caller will be the lucky winner of the trip. Good luck all of you, now, you have to also know the name of this song.” He played an old Beatles song and Blair dialed the phone. 

Jim started laughing and said, “Really, Chief? You didn’t have anything better to do?”

“Hey, it’s ringing, I can’t talk to you,” Blair said, laughing. 

The phone was picked up by the DJ and he said, “Hello, caller number five, what is your name?” DJ Jones asked. 

“Blair Sandburg,” he answered. 

“Have you ever been to Arizona or Lake Powell?” Jones asked. 

“No, I’ve never been to either,” Blair answered.

[ ](http://s71.photobucket.com/user/PattRose1/media/kayak_zpsa7fd0488.jpg.html)

“Let me tell you what you’ve won. You get an all expense paid trip to Page, Arizona for two at the Lake Powell Resort in Page, Arizona. This includes both plane tickets which will be from Cascade to Phoenix to Page, Arizona. You will be on the Utah Border, so you’ll see two states while you’re there. Lake Powell is longer than the entire west coast of the United States. It is 186 miles long, nearly 2000 miles of shoreline with hiking, fishing, boating, Kayaking and anything else that sounds good. The airport in Page, Arizona is forty miles from Lake Powell. So, in under an hour, you’re in beautiful Lake Powell and you can begin having this phenomenal trip. The resort you’re staying at is on the water, so you have a great view at all times of the day or night. Rainbow Bridge is the largest Natural Stone Bridge in the world and it’s there. Like I said, the hiking is fantastic, I’ve been there and the kayaking is wonderful. You’re going to have a great time. Just let me get you off the air so I can get your phone number.” Jones said.

They went to commercial and Blair was just bouncing in his seat. “Blair, are you there?”

“Yes, I’m here. My number is 555-2718,” Blair said, quickly. 

“Do you already know who you’re taking with you?” Jones asked. “I also need your address.” 

“Yes, my favorite fishing buddy, Jim Ellison. Our address is 852 Prospect #307, Cascade, Washington.”

“So, we can go ahead and get the tickets set up in the two names. It’s for a week and it’s in two weeks, so you’re going to miss some of our cold weather and hit some of Arizona’s nice warm weather. You’ll be there for the second week of October, so we’re talking about the 70’s to 80’s for the highs. I think you both can handle that, right?” Jones asked. 

“Oh yeah, it’s been so rainy and cool here, this is going to be a nice change. I can’t believe I won a trip just for answering Hey Jude on the radio. This was indeed my lucky day,” Blair said, excitedly. 

“There is also a National Forest in Utah, not far from Page, Arizona and that way you can check that out too. Utah is a gorgeous area. You won’t be sorry you did.”

“Thank you so much for this, DJ Jones. We listen every day and my partner laughs at me because I always call in and never win anything. He can’t make fun of me anymore, can he?” Blair asked. 

“He sure can’t. We will be sending the info to you by express mail and if you have any problems, feel free to call me at 555-1212. That’s my office number,” Jones said. 

“Thank you, again. We’re going to have a blast.”

“Goodbye, Blair and congratulations, once again.”

Blair closed his cell and bounced in his seat. “Did you hear, Jim?”

“Of course, I heard. This is going to be fantastic. We can fish and hike the entire time. I’ve always wanted to go Kayaking, so this will be the perfect time. Now, we just need the dates so we can clear it with Simon,” Jim pointed out. 

“Oh, yeah, there is that,” Blair said, coming down from his high. “I would like to use this as almost a honeymoon for us. This will be our first trip together.”

“Sounds good to me. Besides, I have something I want to give to you while we’re there,” Jim said. 

“Really? That’s odd, because I have something to give to you, also.” 

“I guess we’ll both have a surprise to look forward to,” Jim said, smiling. 

“I hate surprises. Could we give them to each other now?” Blair asked. 

“No, when we get there. Now calm down, you’re going to have a stroke,” Jim said, laughing.

~~~~~~~~~~

Two weeks later, they were all packed and ready to go to Lake Powell. The flight took awhile with layovers and everything, but finally they ended up in Page, Arizona and they were handed the keys to their rental car. This is something they had forgotten about and didn’t know what they would do when they got there. Now, they wouldn’t have to worry about it at all.

The hotel was in Page, so they drove right over there with directions from a kind passerby and checked in to their suite. It was on the lake and it was gorgeous. The room was beautiful, spacious and stocked with everything they could need, want or desire. Well, maybe not everything. (They brought **those** things themselves.)

They unpacked and then got a beer from the fridge and sat on the balcony overlooking the lake. 

“Jim, do you believe how gorgeous it is here?” Blair asked, sweetly. 

“I do, and I can’t wait to get started tomorrow. But, for now, I think we should plan dinner, maybe room service and just relax tonight, have some fun at the hot tub and give each other our presents,” Jim suggested. 

“Oh wow, that would be so cool. Okay, let’s drink our beer, then order dinner, give each other our presents and then soak in the hot tub,” Blair agreed. 

“I’m surprised you didn’t say, give each other the gifts first and then dinner and then hot tub.”

Blair laughed and so did Jim, because they both knew he probably wanted to say that. 

They looked at the menu and figured out what they wanted and called room service. They had some Chinese food on the menu, so both of them picked something from there. 

They sat on the balcony, just watching the sun start to set and kissed from time to time. Finally someone knocked on the door and Jim answered to have them bring in a nice tray with dinner on it. They set it on the table and started to leave. Jim gave him a nice tip, because he was really grateful since he was starving. They both started eating right away. 

Jim said, “My Beef Lo Mein is really good, how is your Sweet and Sour Chicken?” Jim asked. 

Blair said, “Everything is fantastic.” 

Jim got done and said, “As soon as you’re finished, we can open our gifts.”

Blair said, “I can eat and open presents at the same time.”

Jim laughed and went in and got the box with Blair’s gift in it. He handed the box to Blair and Blair opened it and a smile was on his face, immediately. It was a gorgeous wolf pendant on a chain and he couldn’t wait to wear it. Blair loved necklaces and couldn’t believe how beautiful it was.

[ ](http://s71.photobucket.com/user/PattRose1/media/blairnecklace_zps775e3440.jpg.html)

Blair had Jim put his on for him and he loved it. He kissed Jim with much passion and said, “Thank you. I love you.”

“I know you do, Chief. Now, where is mine?” Jim teased. 

Blair jumped up and came with another box and Jim said, “What did we do, buy the same things?”

“Not exactly the same,” Blair said as he handed the box to Jim. 

Jim opened it and smiled, big time. “I love it, Chief. It’s really different and I’ve never seen one like it before. It’s pretty heavy, too. Wow, we’re going to have sore necks from wearing these,” Jim teased as he had Blair put on Jim’s beautiful Panther necklace.

[ ](http://s71.photobucket.com/user/PattRose1/media/jimnecklace_zps609a81e3.jpg.html)

They cleaned up their dinner mess and relaxed together in the hot tub in the bathroom instead of the one outside because Jim wanted Blair to be his while they were in there. They couldn’t do that outside, people frown on that.

The trip was going beautifully and Jim was never going to tease Blair about another contest again. Jim was so grateful that he had Blair in his life and they were spending this time together. This is how life should always be. But, sometimes things get sidetracked and you forget what’s most important. Thankfully, Jim and Blair knew that their love for each other was the most important thing in the world. 

The end


End file.
